oblivioncheatfandomcom-20200214-history
Item Codes
Alchemy Codes Ale - 000B1200 Beer - 000B1202 Cheap Wine - 00037F7F Cure for Vampirism - 000977E4 Cyrodilic Brandy - 00033569 Grand Elixir of Exploration - 0004E93A Hist Sap - 0003356A Human Blood - 00098309 Mead - 000B1201 Moderate Elixir of Exploration - 0004E938 Newheim's Special Brew - 000B1241 Philter of Frostward - 0007BCC9 Poison of Affliction - 0008DC5C Poison of Apathy - 00009283 Poison of Burden - 000984A5 Poison of Catastrophe - 00009281 Poison of Clumsiness - 0008DC58 Poison of Confusion - 0008DC5E Poison of Cowardice - 00056E54 Poison of Debilitation - 0000927D Poison of Fatigue - 0008DC70 Poison of Feeblemind - 00009280 Poison of Frailty - 00009285 Poison of Fright - 0008DC6D Poison of Fumbling - 0000927C Poison of Illness - 0008DC73 Poison of Misfortune - 0008DC61 Poison of Paralysis - 00009302 Poison of Repulsion - 00009282 Poison of Separation - 00009284 Poison of Severing - 0008DC76 Poison of Sickness - 0000927F Poison of Silence - 00009320 Poison of Slowing - 0008DC67 Poison of the Fool - 0008DC64 Poison of Weakness - 0008DC6A Poison of Weariness - 0000927E Potion of Absorption - 00009321 Potion of Agility - 00098471 Potion of Alacrity - 0009849B Potion of Antivenom - 00009308 Potion of Chameleon - 00088B1C Potion of Charisma - 0009849A Potion of Cure Disease - 0000920E Potion of Cure Paralysis - 0000922E Potion of Cure Poison - 0000920F Potion of Dedication - 00056E55 Potion of Detect Life - 000984A6 Potion of Disbelief - 00009307 Potion of Dispel - 0000927B Potion of Endurance - 00098472 Potion of Fatigue - 00098473 Potion of Feather - 000092E6 Potion of Fire Shield - 000092E7 Potion of Fortitude - 00098494 Potion of Fortune - 00098498 Potion of Frost Shield - 000092FE Potion of Grace - 00098493 Potion of Grounding - 00009309 Potion of Healing - 00098496 Potion of Health - 00098474 Potion of Insight - 00098497 Potion of Insulation - 00009305 Potion of Intelligence - 00098475 Potion of Invisibility - 000092FF Potion of Light - 00009300 Potion of Luck - 00098476 Potion of Magicka - 00098477 Potion of Might - 0009849C Potion of Nighteye - 00009301 Potion of Personality - 00098478 Potion of Reflection - 00009303 Potion of Resistance - 00009304 Potion of Respite - 00098495 Potion of Seastride - 000984A4 Potion of Shock Shield - 00009AE3 Potion of Sorcery - 00098499 Potion of Speed - 00098479 Potion of Strength - 0009847A Potion of the Sea - 000984A3 Potion of Warmth - 00009306 Potion of Willpower - 00056E53 Rosethorn Mead - 000B97EA Shadowbanish Wine - 00185DCD Skooma - 0004E0A9 Strong Elixir of Exploration - 0004E939 Strong Poison of Affliction - 0008DC5D Strong Poison of Apathy - 0009846A Strong Poison of Burden - 0000920D Strong Poison of Catastrophe - 00098464 Strong Poison of Clumsiness - 0008DC5A Strong Poison of Confusion - 0008DC60 Strong Poison of Cowardice - 00056E56 Strong Poison of Debilitation - 000984AC Strong Poison of Fatigue - 0008DC72 Strong Poison of Feeblemind - 00098462 Strong Poison of Frailty - 0009846C Strong Poison of Fright - 0008DC6F Strong Poison of Fumbling - 000984AA Strong Poison of Illness - 0008DC75 Strong Poison of Misfortune - 0008DC63 Strong Poison of Paralysis - 00098484 Strong Poison of Repulsion - 00098468 Strong Poison of Separation - 00098466 Strong Poison of Severing - 0008DC78 Strong Poison of Sickness - 00098460 Strong Poison of Silence - 0009849E Strong Poison of Slowing - 0008DC69 Strong Poison of the Fool - 0008DC66 Strong Poison of Weakness - 0008DC6C Strong Poison of Weariness - 000984AE Strong Potion of Absorption - 000984A0 Strong Potion of Agility - 000092E9 Strong Potion of Alacrity - 00009319 Strong Potion of Antivenom - 00098490 Strong Potion of Chameleon - 00088B1E Strong Potion of Charisma - 00009317 Strong Potion of Dedication - 00056E58 Strong Potion of Detect Life - 00009230 Strong Potion of Disbelief - 0009848E Strong Potion of Dispel - 000984A8 Strong Potion of Endurance - 000092EB Strong Potion of Fatigue - 000092ED Strong Potion of Feather - 0009846E Strong Potion of Fire Shield - 00098470 Strong Potion of Fortitude - 0000930D Strong Potion of Fortune - 00009315 Strong Potion of Frost Shield - 0009847C Strong Potion of Grace - 0000930B Strong Potion of Grounding - 00098492 Strong Potion of Healing - 00009311 Strong Potion of Health - 000092EF Strong Potion of Insight - 00009313 Strong Potion of Insulation - 00098489 Strong Potion of Intelligence - 000092F1 Strong Potion of Invisibility - 0009847E Strong Potion of Light - 00098480 Strong Potion of Luck - 000092F3 Strong Potion of Magicka - 000092F9 Strong Potion of Might - 0000931D Strong Potion of Nighteye - 00098482 Strong Potion of Personality - 000092F5 Strong Potion of Reflection - 00098486 Strong Potion of Resistance - 00098488 Strong Potion of Respite - 0000930F Strong Potion of Seastride - 00009327 Strong Potion of Shock Shield - 00009AE4 Strong Potion of Sorcery - 0000931B Strong Potion of Speed - 000092F7 Strong Potion of Strength - 000092FB Strong Potion of the Sea - 00009325 Strong Potion of Warmth - 0009848C Strong Potion of Willpower - 00056E57 Surilie Brothers Vintage 399 - 00037F84 Surilie Brothers Vintage 415 - 00037F82 Surilie Brothers Wine - 00037F80 Tamika Vintage 399 - 00037F7E Tamika Vintage 415 - 00037F83 Tamika's West Weald Wine - 00037F81 Turpentine - 0018BD5A Turpentine - 000CD2DB Turpentine - 000CD2DC Turpentine - 000CD2DD Turpentine - 000CD2DE Turpentine - 000CD2DF Weak Elixir of Exploration - 0004E937 Weak Poison of Affliction - 0008DC5B Weak Poison of Apathy - 00098469 Weak Poison of Burden - 0000920C Weak Poison of Catastrophe - 00098463 Weak Poison of Clumsiness - 0008DC59 Weak Poison of Confusion - 0008DC5F Weak Poison of Cowardice - 00056E59 Weak Poison of Debilitation - 000984AB Weak Poison of Fatigue - 0008DC71 Weak Poison of Feeblemind - 00098461 Weak Poison of Frailty - 0009846B Weak Poison of Fright - 0008DC6E Weak Poison of Fumbling - 000984A9 Weak Poison of Illness - 0008DC74 Weak Poison of Misfortune - 0008DC62 Weak Poison of Paralysis - 00098483 Weak Poison of Repulsion - 00098467 Weak Poison of Separation - 00098465 Weak Poison of Severing - 0008DC77 Weak Poison of Sickness - 000984AF Weak Poison of Silence - 0009849D Weak Poison of Slowing - 0008DC68 Weak Poison of the Fool - 0008DC65 Weak Poison of Weakness - 0008DC6B Weak Poison of Weariness - 000984AD Weak Potion of Absorption - 0009849F Weak Potion of Agility - 000092E8 Weak Potion of Alacrity - 00009318 Weak Potion of Antivenom - 0009848F Weak Potion of Chameleon - 00088B1D Weak Potion of Charisma - 00009316 Weak Potion of Dedication - 00056E52 Weak Potion of Detect Life - 0000922F Weak Potion of Disbelief - 0009848D Weak Potion of Dispel - 000984A7 Weak Potion of Endurance - 000092EA Weak Potion of Fatigue - 000092EC Weak Potion of Feather - 0009846D Weak Potion of Fire Shield - 0009846F Weak Potion of Fortitude - 0000930C Weak Potion of Fortune - 00009314 Weak Potion of Frost Shield - 0009847B Weak Potion of Grace - 0000930A Weak Potion of Grounding - 00098491 Weak Potion of Healing - 00009310 Weak Potion of Health - 000092EE Weak Potion of Insight - 00009312 Weak Potion of Insulation - 0009848A Weak Potion of Intelligence - 000092F0 Weak Potion of Invisibility - 0009847D Weak Potion of Light - 0009847F Weak Potion of Luck - 000092F2 Weak Potion of Magicka - 000092F8 Weak Potion of Might - 0000931C Weak Potion of Nighteye - 00098481 Weak Potion of Personality - 000092F4 Weak Potion of Reflection - 00098485 Weak Potion of Resistance - 00098487 Weak Potion of Respite - 0000930E Weak Potion of Seastride - 00009326 Weak Potion of Shock Shield - 00009AE0 Weak Potion of Sorcery - 0000931A Weak Potion of Speed - 000092F6 Weak Potion of Strength - 000092FA Weak Potion of the Sea - 00009324 Weak Potion of Warmth - 0009848B Weak Potion of Willpower - 00056E51 Apparati Codes Apprentice Alembic - 0006E310 Apprentice Calcinator - 0006E311 Apprentice Mortar & Pestle - 0006E312 Apprentice Retort - 0006E313 Expert Alembic - 0006EE5C Expert Calcinator - 0006EE5E Expert Mortar & Pestle - 0006EE60 Expert Retort - 0006EE62 Journeyman Alembic - 0006EE52 Journeyman Calcinator - 0006EE55 Journeyman Mortar & Pestle - 0006EE57 Journeyman Retort - 0006EE59 Master Alembic - 0006EE64 Master Calcinator - 0006EE66 Master Mortar & Pestle - 0006EE68 Master Retort - 0006EE6A Novice Alembic - 00010604 Novice Calcinator - 0001057D Novice Mortar & Pestle - 000C7968 Novice Mortar & Pestle - 000105E3 Novice Retort - 00000C4F . Armor Codes Aegis of Reflection - 00053D77 Aegis of the Apocalypse - 000CA117 Agronak's Raiment - 0003B1DC Ambassador's Cuirass - 0004965F Ancient Blades Helmet - 000C8540 Ancient Blades Shield - 000C8541 Ancient Elven Helm - 000150BA Annealed Cuirass - 0004939B Anvil Cuirass - 0002766D Anvil Shield - 000352C3 Apron of Adroitness - 000C5B4F Archer's Gauntlets - 00049170 Arena Light Raiment - 00029920 Armor Crafter's Gauntlets - 0004F3F7 Armor of Tiber Septim - 0001FECF Ayleid Crown of Lindai - 000BE5DA Ayleid Crown of Nenalata - 000BE5D8 Bands of Kwang Lao - 000C47B1 Bands of the Chosen - 0003C803 Barkeep's Gauntlets - 0004950B Battle Medic's Cuirass - 00049362 Battlehunter Gauntlets - 00049685 Battlehunter Helmet - 00049686 Beveled Gauntlets - 00049397 Birthright of Astalon - 000CA110 Black Marsh Helmet - 0004951A Blackwood Boots - 00038514 Blackwood Cuirass - 00038510 Blackwood Gauntlets - 00038511 Blackwood Greaves - 00038512 Blackwood Helmet - 00038513 Blackwood Shield - 0003647D Bladefall Cuirass - 00049389 Blades Boots - 00022F20 Blades Cuirass - 00022F65 Blades Gauntlets - 00022F6F Blades Greaves - 00023329 Blades Helmet - 000738D6 Blades Shield - 000738D7 Bloodworm Helm - 0007BE43 Blower's Cuirass - 000A577F Bonfire Greaves - 0004F401 Boots of Bloody Bounding - 000348AC Boots of Grounding - 0004917A Boots of Insulation - 00049160 Boots of Legerity - 0004916A Boots of Plain Striding - 0004F3F2 Boots of Running - 00049509 Boots of Shock Resistance - 00049370 Boots of Silence - 00049173 Boots of Soft Walking - 000A5785 Boots of the Atronach - 00047892 Boots of the Calming Sea - 00049392 Boots of the Cheetah - 0004899E Boots of the Cutpurse - 0004914E Boots of the Eel - 000489AF Boots of the Forest Stalker - 000A5784 Boots of the Harbinger - 00049652 Boots of the Jument - 00049667 Boots of the Olympian - 0004788D Boots of the Savannah - 0004F3F8 Boots of the Shark - 000489B3 Boots of the Silt~runner - 00049377 Boots of the Storm - 0002C23F Boots of the Swift Merchant - 000CA111 Boots of the Taskmaster - 0002C21E Boots of the Thrall - 0002C215 Boots of the Tiger - 000489A6 Boots of the Unburdened - 0004951D Borosilicate Boots - 000493A6 Bound Boots - 0002626A Bound Cuirass - 0002626B Bound Gauntlets - 0002626C Bound Greaves - 00026270 Bound Helmet - 00026272 Bound Mythic Dawn Armor - 00033525 Bound Shield - 00026263 Bravil Cuirass - 00027673 Bravil Shield - 000352C5 Broadhead Gauntlets - 000A577A Broken Shield - 0006E2E1 Bruma Cuirass - 00027677 Bruma Shield - 000352C7 Brusef Amelion's Boots - 0012DD1B Brusef Amelion's Cuirass - 000091FA Brusef Amelion's Gauntlets - 0012DD1A Brusef Amelion's Greaves - 0012DD18 Brusef Amelion's Helmet - 0012DD19 Brusef Amelion's Shield - 0012DD1C Burning Shield - 00049688 Canopy Helmet - 00049388 Cave Diver's Helmet - 00049684 Cave Scout Helmet - 00049676 Cavern Guide Gauntlets - 00049674 Chainmail Boots - 0001C6D4 Chainmail Cuirass - 0001C6D3 Chainmail Gauntlets - 0001C6D6 Chainmail Greaves - 0001C6D5 Chainmail Helmet - 000977BC Chainmail Helmet - 0001C6D7 Chameleon Cuirass - 00049165 Cheydinhal Cuirass - 00027678 Cheydinhal Shield - 000352C9 Chorrol Cuirass - 00027679 Chorrol Shield - 000352CB Clannfear Hide Shield - 0004F3F9 Clear Sight Gauntlets - 000A577C Copperhead Cuirass - 0004915F Crystal Greaves - 0004939A Crystalline Cuirass - 00049393 Cuirass of Anu's Blessing - 00049380 Cuirass of Battle - 00049672 Cuirass of Cleansing - 000493A5 Cuirass of Fortitude - 0002C218 Cuirass of Health - 0004916C Cuirass of Lifeblood - 0004966C Cuirass of Natural Assi~milation - 0004938B Cuirass of Pain Resistance - 0004969B Cuirass of Poison Blood - 0004969D Cuirass of Protection - 00049179 Cuirass of Resilience - 00049520 Cuirass of Resistance - 00049515 Cuirass of Skill - 0004950C Cuirass of Tenacity - 0004968A Cuirass of the Assassin - 00049147 Cuirass of the Bear - 0004899F Cuirass of the Blood Legion - 0002C223 Cuirass of the Cameleon - 00048997 Cuirass of the Cave Viper - 0004967C Cuirass of the Cobra - 000489AE Cuirass of the Diplomat - 00049660 Cuirass of the Elephant - 000489AD Cuirass of the Farlands Trader - 000A577E Cuirass of the Fox - 000489A4 Cuirass of the Herald - 00049521 Cuirass of the Jugger~naut - 00049692 Cuirass of the Pit Viper - 0002C23B Cuirass of the Ranger - 00049378 Cuirass of the Spy - 00049359 Cuirass of the Thief~catcher - 0004914F Cuirass of the Undefeated - 0002C21B Cuirass of Vitality - 0004966A Cured Shield - 0004914C Daedric Boots - 00036359 Daedric Cuirass - 0003635B Daedric Gauntlets - 0000C582 Daedric Greaves - 0003635A Daedric Helmet - 000733F4 Daedric Shield - 000733F0 Darksplitter Helmet - 00049696 Deathmarch Greaves - 0002C21A Deepdweller's Shield - 00049668 Deer Skin Gauntlets - 00048999 Deer Skin Helmet - 0004899B Defender's Shield - 00049670 Dondoran's Juggernaut - 000CA10F Dremora Caitiff Boots - 0003E9BA Dremora Caitiff Cuirass - 0003E9BE Dremora Caitiff Greaves - 0003E9BF Dremora Caitiff Helmet - 0008B882 Dremora Caitiff Robe - 00066A34 Dremora Caitiff Shield - 0003E9C0 Dremora Churl Boots - 0003E9B9 Dremora Churl Cuirass - 0003E9BD Dremora Churl Greaves - 0003E9BC Dremora Churl Robe - 00066A33 Dremora Kynmarcher Boots - 0003E9B3 Dremora Kynmarcher Cuirass - 0003E9B4 Dremora Kynmarcher Greaves - 0003E9B5 Dremora Kynmarcher Helmet - 0008B88C Dremora Kynmarcher Robe - 00066A38 Dremora Kynreeve Boots - 0003E9AF Dremora Kynreeve Cuirass - 0003E9B0 Dremora Kynreeve Greaves - 0003E9B1 Dremora Kynreeve Helmet - 0008B88A Dremora Kynreeve Robe - 00066A36 Dremora Kynreeve Shield - 0000C57E Dremora Kynval Boots - 0003E9BB Dremora Kynval Cuirass - 0003E9C1 Dremora Kynval Greaves - 0003E9AE Dremora Kynval Helmet - 0008B888 Dremora Kynval Robe - 00066A35 Dremora Markynaz Boots - 0003E9B6 Dremora Markynaz Cuirass - 0000C580 Dremora Markynaz Greaves - 0003E9B8 Dremora Markynaz Robe - 00066A39 Dremora Valkynaz Robe - 00066A3A Dwarven Boots - 00036347 Dwarven Ceremonial Shield - 000C5610 Dwarven Cuirass - 00036349 Dwarven Gauntlets - 00036346 Dwarven Greaves - 00036348 Dwarven Helmet - 000733F1 Dwarven Shield - 000733EE Dwarvenskin Shield - 0002C220 Eagle Feather Shield - 000489AA Ebony Boots - 00036353 Ebony Ceremonial Gauntlets - 000C5615 Ebony Ceremonial Shield - 000C561E Ebony Cuirass - 0002AD85 Ebony Gauntlets - 00036352 Ebony Greaves - 00036354 Ebony Helmet - 000733F3 Ebony Shield - 000733EF Elven Boots - 00014F13 Elven Ceremonial Cuirass - 000C55FE Elven Ceremonial Helmet - 000CAB65 Elven Ceremonial Shield - 000C7984 Elven Cuirass - 0002299C Elven Gauntlets - 0002299E Elven Gauntlets - 00014F10 Elven Greaves - 0002299D Elven Helmet - 00014F12 Elven Shield - 000229A0 Emperor's Boots - 0001FECE Emperor's Cuirass - 0003ABB9 Emperor's Gauntlets - 0001FED0 Emperor's Greaves - 0001FED1 Emperor's Helmet - 0001FED2 Emperor's Robe - 0000C4D5 Enchanterbane Helmet - 00049514 Escutcheon of Chorrol - 0006BDFE Extinguishing Shield - 0004951E Eyes of Akatosh - 0004951B Fence Cuirass - 00049154 Ferocious Cuirass - 0004968C Fin Gleam - 00082DD8 Fire Greaves - 00049512 Fire Ritual Greaves - 00049699 Firewalker Greaves - 00049176 Fists of the Drunkard - 000CA11A Flamewalker Greaves - 0002C229 Fleetfoot Boots - 00049360 Flowing Greaves - 0004939C Footpad's Boots - 00049156 Forgemaster's Gauntlets - 00049523 Fortress Shield - 00049653 Frost Shield - 00049656 Frozen Shield - 00049693 Fur Boots - 00024767 Fur Cuirass - 00024766 Fur Gauntlets - 00024765 Fur Greaves - 00024764 Fur Helmet - 00024768 Fur Shield - 000977BE Gauntlets of Blinding Speed - 00047891 Gauntlets of Brutality - 00049691 Gauntlets of Brutality - 0002C217 Gauntlets of Force - 0004F3F3 Gauntlets of Gluttony - 000CA11C Gauntlets of Infiltration - 00049155 Gauntlets of Life Detection - 00049167 Gauntlets of Life Seeing - 0004935C Gauntlets of Life Sight - 0004937C Gauntlets of Lockbreaking - 000A5780 Gauntlets of Might - 00049669 Gauntlets of Passing - 000A5781 Gauntlets of Potence - 0004951F Gauntlets of Punishment - 0002C221 Gauntlets of Revelation - 00049507 Gauntlets of Survival - 0004969A Gauntlets of the Battle~mage - 00047894 Gauntlets of the Equinox - 0004936C Gauntlets of the Forge - 00049524 Gauntlets of the Fray - 00049671 Gauntlets of the Gladiator - 00049654 Gauntlets of the Horker - 000489AB Gauntlets of the Hunter - 0004F3F0 Gauntlets of the North - 0004965D Gauntlets of the Pugilist - 0004789B Gauntlets of the Rat - 000489A5 Gauntlets of the Scout - 0004914A Gauntlets of the Sentinel - 00049665 Gauntlets of the Tundra - 0004915C Gauntlets of the Weaponmaster - 0004788C Gauntlets of the Woodsman - 000489A3 Gauntlets of Vigor - 00049500 Gauntlets of Winter - 0004F402 General's Cuirass - 00049655 General's Shield - 00049369 Glass Boots - 00036341 Glass Ceremonial Cuirass - 000C560B Glass Ceremonial Gauntlets - 000C560D Glass Ceremonial Shield - 000C560E Glass Cuirass - 00036343 Glass Gauntlets - 00036340 Glass Greaves - 00036342 Glass Helmet - 000733E6 Glass Shield - 00036344 Gloves of the Caster - 00047893 Greaves of Canyon Striding - 00049364 Greaves of Fire Resistance - 0004936B Greaves of Fluid Motion - 000493A4 Greaves of Free Movement - 0004936F Greaves of Freedom - 0004F404 Greaves of Grace - 0004937D Greaves of Legerity - 00049169 Greaves of Movement - 0004938A Greaves of Poise - 00049398 Greaves of Proficiency - 00049365 Greaves of Protection - 00049382 Greaves of Purity - 000493AB Greaves of Quickness - 0004914D Greaves of Resilient Flesh - 000478A3 Greaves of Shaded Rest - 00049387 Greaves of Skill - 00049152 Greaves of Spell Absorption - 0004917E Greaves of Spell Consumption - 00049376 Greaves of the Acrobat - 0004916E Greaves of the Cat - 0004899D Greaves of the Deep Dweller - 00049679 Greaves of the Everlasting - 0004937F Greaves of the Flame - 0004965C Greaves of the Foot~soldier - 0004916F Greaves of the Kiln - 000493A1 Greaves of the Laborer - 0004966B Greaves of the Monkey - 000489A1 Greaves of the Rhino - 000489A2 Greaves of the Sun - 000478A1 Greaves of the Tree Runner - 00049381 Greaves of the Tumbler - 00049151 Greaves of the Unstoppable - 0004969C Greaves of the Warmonger - 0004968B Greaves of Well-Being - 0004788F Grounded Boots - 000478A2 Guard Helmet - 0002767C Hammerfell Shield - 0004950A Hand of Akatosh - 00049657 Hands of Midnight - 00082DDF Hands of the Atronach - 000CA118 Hardened Shield - 000493A9 Heavy Raiment of Valor - 000355FA Helm of Ferocity - 000CA11B Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw - 000A5659 Helm of the Deep Delver - 000CA119 Helmet of Arkay - 00049506 Helmet of Enlightenment - 00049363 Helmet of Exposition - 00049396 Helmet of Life Detection - 00049168 Helmet of Life Seeing - 0004935D Helmet of Life Sight - 0004937B Helmet of Magicka Resistance - 0004936D Helmet of Night Eye - 00049175 Helmet of Power - 00049522 Helmet of Spell Resistence - 0004F403 Helmet of the Apprentice - 0004915D Helmet of the Deep - 00049664 Helmet of the Drowned - 000496A5 Helmet of the Flood - 0002C24E Helmet of the Hunter - 0004F3F1 Helmet of the Lemur - 000489AC Helmet of the Mage - 0004789E Helmet of the Mind - 00047890 Helmet of the Owl - 000489A0 Helmet of the Scout - 0004914B Helmet of the Sentinel - 00049666 High Rock Helmet - 00049503 Horselord's Cuirass - 0004F3FB Huntsman Gauntlets - 000A577B Ice Cuirass - 000478A0 Imperial Dragon Boots - 000ADDA3 Imperial Dragon Cuirass - 000ADD50 Imperial Dragon Cuirass - 000ADDAA Imperial Dragon Gauntlets - 000ADE26 Imperial Dragon Greaves - 000ADE27 Imperial Dragon Helmet - 000ADE2A Imperial Horseman Helmet - 0009416A Imperial Palace Cuirass - 00064F75 Imperial Watch Boots - 0018AE4B Imperial Watch Cuirass - 0018AE4C Imperial Watch Gauntlets - 0018AE4D Imperial Watch Greaves - 0018AE4E Imperial Watch Helmet - 0018AE4F Imperial Watch Shield - 000653F7 Infiltrator's Gauntlets - 00049172 Inquisitor's Gauntlets - 0002C214 Inquisitor's Helmet - 0002C212 Insulated Shield - 000493AA Iron Boots - 0001C6CF Iron Cuirass - 0001C6D1 Iron Gauntlets - 0001C6D2 Iron Greaves - 0001C6D0 Iron Helmet - 000733EB Iron Mountain Shield - 00049681 Iron Shield - 000733ED Ironheart Cuirass - 00049502 Knights of the Thorn Shield - 0012DD1D Kvatch Cuirass - 0002767A Kvatch Shield - 000352CD Leather Boots - 0002319B Leather Bracer - 000229A9 Leather Cuirass - 0002319A Leather Gauntlets - 00023199 Leather Greaves - 00023198 Leather Helmet - 0002319C Leather Shield - 00025058 Legion Boots - 00028ADE Legion Cuirass - 00028ADF Legion Gauntlets - 00028AE0 Legion Greaves - 00028AE1 Legion Helmet - 00028AE2 Legion Shield - 000352D3 Leyawiin Cuirass - 0002767B Leyawiin Shield - 000352CF Light Iron Shield - 00032D49 Light Iron Shield - 000733E0 Light Raiment of Valor - 0003563E Lightfoot Boots - 00049508 Lightning Run Boots - 00049399 Lightning Strider Boots - 0004F405 Lightning Strider Shield - 0002ADCF Lion's Paw Gauntlets - 0004F3FA Mage Fighter's Greaves - 00049683 Magebane Greaves - 0002C247 Magehunter's Helmet - 00049178 Magekiller Greaves - 000496A4 Mage's Helmet - 0004916D Mageslayer's Helmet - 0002C235 Magnifying Gauntlets - 000A5782 Marathon Greaves - 0004916B Masque of Clavicus Vile - 000228EE Master Forge Gauntlets - 0004966E Merchant's Cuirass - 00049171 Mercury Shield - 00049678 Miner's Boots - 0004966F Mirror Shield - 0004789F Mithril Boots - 0002C0FC Mithril Cuirass - 0002C0FE Mithril Gauntlets - 0002C100 Mithril Greaves - 0002C102 Mithril Helmet - 000733E4 Mithril Shield - 000977C0 Monkeypants - 000CA112 Monolithic Shield - 0002C244 Moonlight Gauntlets - 0004F3FE Moonlight Shield - 0004F3FD Moonshadow Gauntlets - 0002C224 Moonshadow Shield - 0002C226 Mountaineer's Gauntlets - 0004967A Mountaineer's Shield - 00049673 Mudcrab Shield - 000489B2 Nighteye Helmet - 00049368 Nimble Greaves - 0004935F Nord Gauntlets - 00049177 Nordslayer Gauntlets - 0002C233 Ogre Skin Shield - 0002ADCE Orcish Boots - 0003634D Orcish Cuirass - 0003634F Orcish Gauntlets - 0003634C Orcish Greaves - 0003634E Orcish Helmet - 000733F2 Orcish Shield - 00036350 Outrider Shield - 00049163 Peak Climber's Boots - 0004968F Pinarus' Iron Cuirass - 000CBD4F Pit Boots - 00008A78 Pit Cuirass - 00008A76 Pit Gauntlets - 00008A79 Pit Greaves - 00008A77 Pit Helmet - 00008A7A Quartz Cuirass - 000493A3 Quicksilver Boots - 000CA113 Rasheda's Special - 000CA114 Reflecting Helmet - 000493A2 Retributive Justice - 00049511 Riverwalking Boots - 00049164 Rough Leather Boots - 0015985B Rough Leather Cuirass - 0015985C Rough Leather Gauntlets - 0015985D Rough Leather Helmet - 0015985F Rough Leather Shield - 00047AC8 Royal Cuirass - 00049516 Rugged Cuirass - 00049501 Ruined Akaviri Shield - 0001C161 Rusty Iron Cuirass - 000661C1 Rusty Iron Gauntlets - 000661C2 Rusty Iron Greaves - 000661C3 Rusty Iron Helmet - 000661C4 Rusty Iron Shield - 000661C5 Salamander Scale Shield - 0004899C Salubrious Cuirass - 0004F3F6 Savage Gauntlets - 00049689 Saviour's Hide - 00027107 Seastrider's Helmet - 0002ADD1 Shaman Helmet - 0004968D Shield of Animus - 0002C228 Shield of Elsweyr - 0004950E Shield of Frost - 00049157 Shield of Grounding - 00053D79 Shield of Justice - 00053D76 Shield of Lightning - 000496A3 Shield of Mirrors - 000493A0 Shield of Nature's Vengence - 00049385 Shield of Reflection - 0004F400 Shield of Retribution - 00049677 Shield of Retributive Strike - 0004F3FF Shield of Returning - 0004936A Shield of Shattering - 0004939F Shield of Storms - 00049375 Shield of Summer - 00049366 Shield of the Divine - 0004965A Shield of the Elements - 0004789D Shield of the Empire - 00049510 Shield of the Flame - 00053D74 Shield of the North - 00053D75 Shield of the Pathfinder - 00049675 Shield of the Red Moun~tain - 0004935E Shield of the Sun - 00049658 Shield of the Tower - 00049519 Shield of the Turtle - 00053D78 Shield of the Unbroken - 000496A2 Shield of the Undefeated - 00049663 Shield of the Unrelenting - 00049690 Shield of the Untamed - 00049698 Shield of Vengence - 0002C227 Shield of Vindication - 0004915A Shield of Winter Solstice - 00049383 Shrouded Armor - 000347F7 Shrouded Hood - 000347F4 Silica Boots - 000493AC Skingrad Cuirass - 0001DC4B Skingrad Shield - 000352D1 Skyrim Gauntlets - 00049513 Slavemaster's Greaves - 0002C239 Smelter Shield - 000494FF Smuggler's Boots - 000A5783 Sniper Gauntlets - 00049153 Snowblind Gauntlets - 00049694 Snowblind Shield - 00049695 Solid Shield - 00049374 Spell Breaker - 000897C2 Spellbinder Greaves - 0002ADD0 Spellblocker Shield - 0004915B Spelltaker's Greaves - 00049391 Spiked Shield - 00049697 Stalwart Cuirass - 0004F3F4 Steel Boots - 000229A5 Steel Cuirass - 000229A2 Steel Gauntlets - 0001C6D8 Steel Greaves - 000229A3 Steel Helmet - 000229A4 Steel Shield - 00023923 Storm Stomper Boots - 0004969E Stormhammer Boots - 0004967D Stormhammer Shield - 00049682 Stormlord's Shield - 0002C245 Stormrider Boots - 0004938C Stormrider Shield - 00049390 Sunburst Gauntlets - 0004950D Swamp Boots - 00049687 Sylvan Barkshield - 0004938F Sylvan Scout Boots - 0004937E Tempered Greaves - 0004939D The Gray Aegis - 0002996A Thiefhunter's Gauntlets - 0004951C Threefold Shield - 00049386 Tiger Fang Shield - 000489A9 Tireless Greaves - 00049361 Tower of the Nine - 000CA116 Umbra's Ebony Boots - 0000A307 Umbra's Ebony Cuirass - 0000A308 Umbra's Ebony Gauntlets - 0000A309 Umbra's Ebony Greaves - 0000A30A Umbra's Ebony Helmet - 0000A311 Umbra's Ebony Shield - 0000A312 Unyielding Cuirass - 0004936E Valdemar's Shield - 00187BBC Viperbane Cuirass - 00036355 Vvardenfell Trader's Cuirass - 000A577D Warforger's Gauntlets - 0002C21D Warmage's Helmet - 0004966D Warmaster Gauntlets - 0004968E Waterwalking Boots - 0004917F Weaponbane Cuirass - 0004967B Weaponward Cuirass - 0004915E Winterbane Shield - 0004F3FC Witchfinder's Shield - 0004965B Witchhunter Helmet - 0004965E Wizard's Helmet - 00049150 Arrow Codes Arrow of Blizzards - 0004BF0B Arrow of Brilliance - 00008A4D Arrow of Burning - 0004BEFB Arrow of Cleansing - 000CD53F Arrow of Cold - 0004BF02 Arrow of Cowardice - 0003DFDB Arrow of Discord - 0003BF67 Arrow of Dispel - 0004BF11 Arrow of Drain Magicka - 0004BF00 Arrow of Embers - 0004BF10 Arrow of Extrication - 00022DB5 Arrow of Fatigue - 0003DFD6 Arrow of Fear - 0003DFD8 Arrow of Fire - 0004BF07 Arrow of Flames - 0004BF04 Arrow of Freezing - 0004BF05 Arrow of Frost - 0004BEF9 Arrow of Harm - 0003DFD7 Arrow of Hexing - 00159676 Arrow of Illumination - 00008A4C Arrow of Immolation - 000CD542 Arrow of Jinxing - 0004BEFF Arrow of Jolts - 0004BEFD Arrow of Light - 00008A4F Arrow of Lightning - 0004BF0C Arrow of Misery - 0003DFD9 Arrow of Numbing - 0004BEFC Arrow of Qualms - 0003DFDA Arrow of Savage Frost - 000CD540 Arrow of Scorching - 0004BF01 Arrow of Shocking - 0004BF03 Arrow of Silence - 0003DFDC Arrow of Sparks - 0004BEFA Arrow of Stillness - 0003DFDD Arrow of Storm Strike - 000CD543 Arrow of Storms - 0004BF0F Arrow of Sunlight - 0000BAD9 Arrow of the Blaze - 0004BF0A Arrow of the Dynamo - 0004BF09 Arrow of the Glacier - 0004BF08 Arrow of the Inferno - 0004BF0D Arrow of the North Winds - 000CD545 Arrow of Voltage - 0004BF06 Arrow of Winter - 0004BF0E Arrow of Withering - 0003CB6C Daedric Arrow - 0001EFD3 Dremora Barbed Arrow - 000872A7 Dremora Broadhead Arrow - 000872A6 Dremora Field Arrow - 000872A5 Dwarven Arrow - 00022BE2 Ebony Arrow - 0001EFD5 Elven Arrow - 000229C0 Flare Arrow - 00008A4E Glass Arrow - 00022BE1 Hatreds Soul Arrow - 00014EB3 Iron Arrow - 00017829 Magebane Arrow - 000CD544 Rose of Sithis - 0003266D Silver Arrow - 0001EFD4 Steel Arrow - 000229C1 Stormcall Arrow - 000CD541 Books and Scrolls 2920, Evening Star (v12) 000243DB 2920, First Seed (v3) 000243D7 2920, Frostfall (v10) 000243F5 2920, Hearth Fire (v9) 000243F4 2920, Last Seed (v8) 00024547 2920, MidYear (v6) 00024402 2920, Morning Star (v1) 000243E4 2920, Rain's Hand (v4) 0002453F 2920, Second Seed (v5) 0002454D 2920, Sun's Dawn (v2) 00024538 2920, Sun's Dusk (v11) 000243D3 2920, Sun's Height (v7) 00024534 A Bloody Journal 0002FF32 A Children's Anuad 00024576 A Dance in Fire, v 7 00024536 A Dance in Fire, v1 000243CB A Dance in Fire, v2 000243EA A Dance in Fire, v3 000243DF A Dance in Fire, v4 000243CC A Dance in Fire, v5 00024411 A Dance in Fire, v6 00024535 A Game at Dinner 000243CF A Hypothetical Treachery 000243F9 A Less Rude Song 00024569 A Life of Uriel Septim VII 000AA07D A New Guild for Fighters? 00098682 A Poorly Scrawled Note 000C45B3 Absorb Agility 000849F7 Absorb Endurance 000849D2 Absorb Fatigue 000849D8 Absorb Health 000849D9 Absorb Intelligence 000849D3 Absorb Luck 000849D4 Absorb Magicka 0000A94E Absorb Major Magicka 0000A94F Absorb Maximal Magicka 0000A950 Absorb Minimal Magicka 000849DD Absorb Minor Magicka 0000A94D Absorb Skill: Acrobatics 000849DE Absorb Skill: Alchemy 000849DF Absorb Skill: Alteration 000849E0 Absorb Skill: Armorer 000849E1 Absorb Skill: Athletics 000849E2 Absorb Skill: Blade 000849E3 Absorb Skill: Block 000849E4 Absorb Skill: Blunt 000849E5 Absorb Skill: Conjuration 000849E6 Absorb Skill: Destruction 000849E7 Absorb Skill: Hand to Hand 000849E8 Absorb Skill: Heavy Armor 000849E9 Absorb Skill: Illusion 000849EA Absorb Skill: Light Armor 000849ED Absorb Skill: Marksman 000849EC Absorb Skill: Mercantile 000849EB Absorb Skill: Mysticism 000849EE Absorb Skill: Restoration 000849EF Absorb Skill: Security 000849F0 Absorb Skill: Sneak 000849F1 Absorb Skill: Speechcraft 000849F2 Absorb Speed 000849D5 Absorb Strength 000849D6 Absorb Willpower 000849D7 Adamus Phillida Slain! 0006D6ED Advances in Lock Picking 00073A65 Aegis 0008991F Aevar Stone-Singer 00024543 Agnar's Journal 000C55DF Ahzirr Traajijazeri 000243FE Akaviri Diary Translation 0001C162 Alluring Gaze 00084AEF Alval Uvani's Schedule 00066200 Amantius Allectus' Diary 000355ED Ancotar's Journal 00185934 Andre's Letter 000C56D9 Annal of the Fire Nexus 000CA11F Anvil Tarts Thwarted! 00066CD5 Aquatic Adaptation 0008ADA8 Aquatic Evolution 0008ADAA Aquatic Transcendence 0008ADAB Arcana Restored 00024584 Arctic Blow 000888EE Assassination! 000274EE Ayleid Reference Text 0003353B Azura and the Box 0002453B Battle of Sancre Tor 00073A61 Beast of Burden 000888B9 Before the Ages of Man 00073A63 Beggar 000243E1 Beggar Prince 0001FB53 Beguile 000150B9 Beguiling Touch 00084AF1 Bible of the Deep Ones 000C7B33 Biography of Barenziah, v 1 00024550 Biography of Barenziah, v 2 00024551 Biography of Barenziah, v 3 00024552 Biography of Barenziah, v 3 00024553 Biography of the Wolf Queen 0002454B Blazing Spear 000888C0 Blizzard 000888E5 Bound Axe 000849F3 Bound Boots 000849F4 Bound Bow 000849F5 Bound Cuirass 000849F6 Bound Dagger 000849F8 Bound Gauntlets 000849F9 Bound Greaves 000849FA Bound Helmet 000849FB Bound Mace 000849FC Bound Shield 000849FD Bound Sword 000849FE Brenus Astis' Journal 0002A577 Brief History of the Empire, v 1 00024554 Brief History of the Empire, v 2 00024555 Brief History of the Empire, v 3 00024556 Brief History of the Empire, v 4 00024557 Burdening Touch 00084AE2 Burning Touch 000888C3 Calcinator Treatise 00073A5F Calming Touch 00084AEA Candlelight 000898EE Chameleon 00084AEB Cherim's Heart of Anequina 000243DC Cheydinhal Heir Saved! 00066CD3 Children of the Sky 00024587 Chimarvamidium 00024403 Chronicle of Sacrifice 000CA11D Cleansing of the Fane 0002C8DD Cloak 00084AED Cold Touch 000888EB Command Creature 00084AF3 Command Humanoid 00084AF5 Commanding Touch 00084AF7 Consume Health 000849DB Convalescence 000C7666 Corrode Armor 00088891 Corrode Weapon 00088893 Crumpled Note 00074A8A Crumpled Piece of Paper 000624D1 crumpled piece of paper 000624D2 Crumpled Piece of Paper 000AA07E Crumpled Piece of Paper 000AA07F Crumpled Piece of Paper 000AA080 Crumpled Piece of Paper 000AA081 Crumpled Piece of Paper 000AA082 Crumpled Piece of Paper 000AA083 Crumpled Piece of Paper 0008DC4A Crumpled Piece of Paper 0008DC4C Cure Disease 00087293 Cure Paralysis 00087294 Cure Poison 00087295 Damage Agility 00087296 Damage Fatigue 0008729D Damage Intelligence 00087298 Damage Luck 00087299 Damage Speed 0008729A Damage Strength 0008729B Damage Willpower 0008729C Darkest Darkness 00024564 Dar-Ma's Diary 000280A9 Daughter of the Niben 000243D4 Daylight 000898F0 De Rerum Dirennis 000243D2 Dead Drop Orders #1 0002FB3E Dead Drop Orders #2 00031B2A Dead Drop Orders #3 0002FB3B Dead Drop Orders #4 00030146 Dead Drop Orders #5 00030194 Dead Drop Orders #6 00030195 Dead Drop Orders #7 000301AD Dead Drop Orders #8 0000396B Death Blow of Abernanit 000243E8 Debilitate 000898FB Deed to Benirus Manor 0000A1BC Defend 0008991C Devour Health 000849DC Diary of Springheel Jak 000152FC Dire Enervation 000888A4 Dire Sever Magicka 00088885 Dire Wound 000888A7 Dirty Scroll 0006BFAC Disintegrate Armor 00088892 Disintegrate Weapon 00088894 Dismiss Undead 0008ADA6 Dispel 00088895 Dispel Other 00088899 Divining the Elder Scolls 0000A254 Document of Purile Banter 000CA11E Dominate Creature 00084AF4 Dominate Humanoid 00084AF6 Dominating Touch 00084AF8 Draconis Gift List 00002DAB Drain Skill: Alteration 000888AD Drain Skill: Blade 000888AE Drain Skill: Block 0008DC82 Drain Skill: Blunt 0008DC81 Drain Skill: Conjuration 000888AF Drain Skill: Destruction 000888B0 Drain Skill: Hand to Hand 000888B1 Drain Skill: Heavy Armor 000888B2 Drain Skill: Heavy Armor 0008DC83 Drain Skill: Illusion 000888B3 Drain Skill: Marksman 000888B4 Drain Skill: Mysticism 0008DC84 Drain Skill: Restoration 000888B5 Drain Skill: Sneak 0008DC85 Dwemer History and Culture 00022B17 Earana's Notes 000277AE Ease Burden 000888B6 Elder Scroll 00022DB0 Electric Shell 0008992C Electric Shield 0008992D Electric Touch 00089929 Electrocution 00089927 Elevate Magicka 00008874 Encumbering Touch 00084AE4 Enthralling Presence 00084AEE Entropic Bolt 0008729E Entropic Touch 00088881 Eyes of Eventide 000898F5 Eyes of Midnight 000898F6 Fall of the Snow Prince 00024544 Father Of The Niben 00024530 Fearful Gaze 00088888 Feyfolken I 000243E7 Feyfolken II 000243ED Feyfolken III 000243F1 Fighters Guild History, 1st Ed. 000A915C Fingers of the Mountain 00001101 Fire and Darkness 000243E5 Fire Ball 000888BA Fire Shield 000888C9 Fire Storm 000888BB Five Songs of King Wulfharth 00024588 Flame Shield 000888C8 Flame Tempest 000888BC Flame Touch 000888C4 Flare 000888BE Flash Bolt 000888BF Folded Page 000624D3 Followers of the Gray Fox 00024595 Forged List of Candidates 0000C229 Fortify Health 000888DB Fortify Magicka 000888DD Fragment: On Artaeum 00024589 Fragment: Song of Hrormir 0000A256 Frenzy 000888DF Frontier, Conquest 00024566 Frost Bolt 000888E8 Frost Shell 000888EF Frost Touch 000888EC Fundaments of Alchemy 00024567 Galerion The Mystic 00024568 Gelebourne's Journal 00038447 Ghost Walk 000898EA Gills 0008ADA9 Glacial Wall 000888F1 Glarthir's Notes 000831B0 Glarthir's Notes 000831B1 Glarthir's Notes 000831B2 Glarthir's Notes 000831B3 Glarthir's Notes 000831B4 Glarthir's Notes 000831B5 Glarthir's Notes 000831B6 Glarthir's Notes 000831B7 Glarthir's Notes 000831B8 Glarthir's Notes 000831B9 Glories and Laments 0000A2B3 Gods and Worship 0002456F Grantham Blakeley's Map 000366B3 Grasp of Terror 0008888B Gray Fox Unmasked! 0006D6EF Gray Fox, Man or Myth? 0006D6EE Greater Convalescence 000C7667 Greater Detect Life 0008888F Greater Dispel 00088896 Greater Dispel Other 0008889A Greater Fortify Fatigue 000888DA Greater Fortify Health 000888DC Greater Fortify Magicka 000888DE Greater Restore Agility 00089906 Greater Restore Endurance 00089908 Greater Restore Intelligence 0008990A Greater Restore Luck 0008990C Greater Restore Personality 0008990E Greater Restore Speed 00089910 Greater Restore Strength 00089912 Greater Restore Willpower 00089914 Greater Soul Trap 0008AD94 Greater Spell Reflection 00089902 Greatest Painter Safe! 00066CD4 Guard 0008991D Guide to Anvil 0002455B Guide to Bravil 0002455F Guide to Bruma 0002455E Guide to Cheydinhal 00024561 Guide to Chorrol 0002455D Guide to Leyawiin 00024560 Guide to Skingrad 0002455C Guide to the Imperial City 00024562 Hail Storm 000888E3 Hailstone 000888E7 Hallgerd's Tale 00024401 Handbill 0006B5C8 Handbill 0006B5C9 Handbill 0006B5CA Handbill 0006B5CB Handbill 0006B5CC Handbill 0006B5CD Handbill 0006B5CE Handbill 0006B5CF Handbill 0006B5D0 Handbill 0006B5D1 Handbill 0006B5D2 Handbill 0006B5D3 Handbill 0006B5D4 Handbill 0006B5D5 Handbill 0006B5D6 Handbill 0006B5D7 Handbill 0006B5D8 Handbill 0006B5D9 Handbill 00071765 Handbill 00071766 Handbill 00071767 Handbill 00071768 Handbill 00071769 Handbill 0007176A Handbill 0007176B Handbill 0007176C Handbill 0007176D Handbill 0007176E Handbill 0007176F Handbill 00071770 Handbill 00071771 Handbill 00071772 Handbill 00071773 Handbill 00071774 Handbill 00071775 Handbill 00071776 Handbill 00071777 Handbill 00071778 Handbill 00071779 Handbill 0007177A Handbill 0007177B Handbill 0007177C Handbill 0007177D Handbill 0007177E Handbill 0007177F Handbill 00071780 Handbill 00071781 Handbill 00071782 Handbill 00071783 Handbill 00071784 Handbill 00071785 Handbill 00071786 Handbill 00071787 Handbill 00071788 Handbill 00071789 Handbill 0007178A Handbill 0007178B Handwritten Note 000C7631 Handwritten Note 0018BC65 Handwritten Note 0008DC48 Handwritten Note 000908C7 Hanging Gardens 0002458A Hastily Scrawled Note 00033DEC Heat Burst 000888C1 Heat Shell 000888C7 Heavy Armor Repair 00073A68 Heroic Touch 00089901 Heroism 000898FF Hiding with the Shadow 0001FB52 Hindering Touch 00084AE3 History of Lock Picking 0001FB51 History of the Fighters Guild 00024405 House Balcony Area 000B1626 House Balcony Upgrade 000B1627 House Bedroom Area 000B1581 House Bedroom Area 000B1593 House Bedroom Area 000B15AD House Bedroom Area 000B15DA House Bedroom Area 000B1628 House Den Area 000B1624 House Dining Area 00090EB3 House Dining Area 000B157F House Dining Area 000B158D House Dining Area 000B15B3 House Dining Area 000B15D8 House Dining Area 000B1621 House Dining Area 00092022 House Dining Upgrade 000B15D9 House Display Case Upgrade 000B162B House Dressing Area 000B15AE House Kitchen Area 00090EB2 House Kitchen Area 000B1583 House Kitchen Area 000B158E House Kitchen Area 000B15B1 House Kitchen Area 000B15D5 House Kitchen Area 000B1622 House Kitchen Area 0009202C House Lower Storage Area 000B1594 House Lower Wall Hangings 000B1595 House Lower Wall Hangings 000B15B5 House Lower Wall Hangings 000B15DD House Lower Wall Hangings 000B162E House Middle Wall Hangings 000B15DE House Racks Assortment 00090EB5 House Reading Area 00090629 House Reading Area 000B1580 House Servants Quarters 000B15DB House Servants Quarters 000B162D House Sitting Area 000B15B2 House Sitting Area 000B15D6 House Sitting Area 000B1623 House Sitting Area 0009202E House Storage Area 00090EB4 House Storage Area 000B1584 House Storage Area 000B15B0 House Storage Area 000B162C House Storage Area 00092023 House Study Area 000B1582 House Study Area 000B1592 House Study Area 000B15B4 House Study Area 000B15D7 House Study Area 000B162A House Suite Area 000B15DC House Upper Hall Area 000B15AF House Upper Hall Area 000B1625 House Upper Sitting Area 000B1590 House Upper Sitting Area 000B1629 House Upper Storage Area 000B158F House Upper Wall Hangings 000B1591 House Upper Wall Hangings 000B15B6 House Upper Wall Hangings 000B15DF House Upper Wall Hangings 000B162F House Wall Hangings 00090EB6 House Wall Hangings 000B1585 House Wall Hangings 00092027 How Orsinium Passed to Orcs 00024404 Hush 0008AD8F Ice and Chitin 0002440C Ice Blast 000888EA Ice Bolt 000888E9 Ice Shield 000888F0 Ice Storm 000888E4 Imbel Genealogy 000152FD Immobilize 000898FC Immolating Blast 000888C2 Immortal Blood 000243FC Incident in Necrom 00024408 Inspiration 000898FE Inspiring Touch 00089900 Instructions 0006B5C6 Instructions: the Gray Cowl 00014740 Invitation from Umbacano 0002B458 Jearl's Orders 0000C026 Journal of Claudius Arcadia 00072296 Journal of the Lord Lovidicus 00038B2F King 000243F0 Knightfall 00022E65 Lake Stride 0008ADAD Last Scabbard of Akrash 000243DA Leech Health 000849DA Legend of Krately House 00024549 Legendary Detect Life 00088890 Legendary Dispel 00088898 Legendary Magicka Drain 000888AC Legendary Soul Trap 0008AD96 Legendary Spell Absorption 0008AD99 Legendary Spell Reflection 00089904 Letter 000C654D Letter 0006B5C0 Letter 0006B5C1 Letter 0006B5C2 Letter 0006B5C3 Letter 0006B5C4 Letter 0006B5C5 Letter 0006B5C7 Letter from Branwen 000A9668 Letter to Mother 000AA084 Letter to the Guild of Mages 000624D4 Letter to the Guild of Mages 000624DB Letter to the Guild of Mages 000624DC Light Armor Repair 00073A67 Lighten Load 000888B7 Lightning Ball 00089921 Lightning Blast 00089926 Lightning Bolt 00089925 Lightning Grasp 0008992A Lightning Storm 00089922 Lightning Surge 0008992B Lightning Wall 0008992E Liminal Bridges 00073A60 List of Candidates 0000C04A List of Death 00028D78 List of Death 00028D79 List of Death 00028D7B List of Death 00028D7C List of Death 00028D7F List of Death 00028D80 List of Death 00028D82 Lithnilian's Research Notes 00185377 Log of the Emma May 000366B1 Long Forgotten Note 000B6C0A Lord Jornibret's Last Dance 0002440D Lost Histories of Tamriel 000C4A2B Lost Histories of Tamriel 0000BF8C Love Letter from Relfina 0001E084 Lynch's Instructions 00015727 Macabre Manifest 0001D046 Mace Etiquette 00073A66 Mages Guild Charter 00026D8B Magic from the Sky 00078563 Major Detect Life 0008888D Major Enervation 000888A3 Major Heal Other 000B11FF Major Magicka Drain 000888AA Major Sever Magicka 00088884 Major Soul Trap 0008AD93 Major Wound 000888A6 Mannimarco, King of Worms 000243D0 Manual of Armor 000AA288 Manual of Arms 0002456A Manual of Spellcraft 0002456B Manual of Spellcraft 0006DDA1 March of the Sea 0008ADAE Master Zoaraym's Tale 00024400 Mesmerizing Grasp 00084AF2 Messenger's Diary 0001C16C Minor Detect Life 0008888C Minor Enervation 000888A2 Minor Heal Other 000B11FE Minor Magicka Drain 000888A9 Minor Soul Trap 0008AD92 Minor Wound 000888A5 Mixed Unit Tactics 0002456C Modern Heretics 00026B1D Moonlight 000898ED More Than Mortal 0002453A Movement Mastery 0008ADA2 Mute 0008AD90 Mysterious Akavir 0002456E Mysterious Note 000355E0 Mysterious Scroll 00094085 Mysterium Xarxes 00005599 Mysterium Xarxes 0008B60A Mystery of Talara, v 1 000243CE Mystery of Talara, v 2 00024540 Mystery of Talara, v 3 000243FB Mystery of Talara, v 4 0002440A Mystery of Talara, v 5 00024580 Mysticism 0002458B Myth or Menace? 0001F113 Mythic Dawn Commentaries 1 00022B04 Mythic Dawn Commentaries 2 00022B05 Mythic Dawn Commentaries 3 00022B06 Mythic Dawn Commentaries 4 00022B07 Necromancer's Moon 00002DD1 Nerevar Moon and Star 0002458C New 'Doomstones' Series! 0006BD47 New Watch Captain Named 0006D6F2 N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! 0002458D Night Falls on Sentinel 000243EF Night Mother Rituals! 0007BEA0 Nirnroot Missive 0004E95E Note 00068C10 Note 00068C11 Note 00068C12 Note 00068C13 Note 00068C14 Note 00068C15 Note 00068C16 Note 00068C17 Note 0002C524 Note 000B073C Note from First Mate Filch 000738D8 Note from Gray Fox 0000A1B1 Note from Raminus Polus 0000A23B Note of Bounty 000B073D Note of Exception 000C6548 Note to Gwinas 00022B83 Notes on Racial Phylogeny 0002453D Notes: Captain Montrose 000950E2 Oceanic Journey 0008ADAF Oghma Infinium 000228F1 On Morrowind 0002456D On Oblivion 0002457E Open Average Lock 000898F9 Open Easy Lock 000898F8 Open Hard Lock 000898FA Open Very Easy Lock 000898F7 Open Very Hard Lock 000CBF7B Oppressing Grasp 00084AE5 Orders From Lucien Lachance 00035E03 Origin of the Mages Guild 0002458F Pacification 00084AE8 Pack Mule 000888B8 Palace Break-In? 0006D6F4 Pale Pass Discovery! 00066CD2 Pale Pass Map 00066D69 Palla, volume 1 00024409 Palla, volume 2 000243DD Paralyze 000898FD Parchment 000CAA9A Pension of the Ancestor Moth 000982F0 Plan for the Big Heist 00022DB4 Poor Burdened by Taxes! 0006D6F0 Pranks Spoils Society Gathering! 00098689 Proper Lock Design 00073A64 Protect 0008991B Provinces of Tamriel 0002457F Psychic Motion 0008ADA0 Public Notice 00071D50 Purloined Shadows 0002454A Rage 000888E0 Rain of Burning Dogs! 00098683 Ramblings of Audens Avidius 0003D06B Reality & Other Falsehoods 00073A69 Rebuke Undead 0008ADA5 Recipe 0006DBBA Recipe 0006DBBB Recipe 0006DBBC Remanada 000BF1CF Remote Manipulation 0008AD9F Report: Disaster at Ionith 00024558 Repulse Undead 0008ADA4 Response to Bero's Speech 000243F8 Restore Agility 00089905 Restore Endurance 00089907 Restore Intelligence 00089909 Restore Luck 0008990B Restore Personality 0008990D Restore Speed 0008990F Restore Strength 00089911 Restore Willpower 00089913 Reverse Invisibility 0003001B Rislav The Righteous 0002440F River Walk 0008ADAC Ruins of Kemel-Ze 00024575 Sacred Witness 00024548 Scorching Blow 000888C6 Scrap from Lorgren's Diary 00003A9B Sealed Forged Candidate List 0000C22A Sealed Note 00022173 Searing Grasp 000888C5 Seductive Charm 00084AF9 Serenity 00084AE7 Sever Magicka 00088883 Shadow 00084AEC Shadow Shape 000898E9 Shield 0008991E Shock 00089924 Shocking Burst 00089920 Shocking Touch 00089928 Shop Hours 000C4284 Shopping List 0006DBBD Shopping List 0006DBBE Shopping List 00154CD6 Shopping List 00154CD7 Shopping List 00154CD8 Shopping List 00154CD9 Shopping List 00154CDA Shopping List 00154CDB Shopping List 00154CDC Shopping List 00154CDD Silence 0008AD91 Sithis 000243D6 Sketch of the High Fane 0002AF00 Slythe's Journal, page 1 0018BC23 Slythe's Journal, page 2 0018D25B Slythe's Journal, page 3 0018D25D Snowball 000888E6 Song Of Hrormir 000243E6 Song of the Alchemists 000243D1 Soothing Touch 00084AE9 Souls, Black and White 00073A6B Spark 00089923 Spectral Form 000898EB Spell Absorption 0008AD97 Spirit of the Daedra 00024582 Starlight 000898EC Stormrider Scroll 000CA120 Suicide Note 001778D9 Summon Clannfear 00015AD9 Summon Daedroth 00015ADA Summon Dremora 00015AD8 Summon Flame Atronach 00015AD7 Summon Frost Atronach 00015ADC Summon Ghost 00015AD0 Summon Headless Zombie 0008AD9E Summon Lich 00015AD3 Summon Rufio's Ghost 0009190F Summon Scamp 00015AD5 Summon Skeleton 00015ACF Summon Skeleton Archer 0008AD9A Summon Skeleton Champ 0008AD9B Summon Skeleton Hero 0008AD9C Summon Spider Daedra 00015AD6 Summon Storm Atronach 00015ADD Summon Wraith 00015AD2 Summon Wraith Gloom 0008AD9D Summon Xivilai 00015AD4 Summon Zombie 00015AD1 Summoning Dremora Lord 00015ADB Superior Convalescence 000C7668 Superior Detect Life 0008888E Superior Magicka Drain 000888AB Superior Self 00088897 Superior Soul Trap 0008AD95 Superior Spell Absorption 0008AD98 Superior Spell Reflection 00089903 Superior Wound 000888A8 Surfeit of Thieves 00024545 Suspicious Letter 0003C37E Tamrielic Lore 0002457A Tavern Hours 000C47BD Telaendril's Ocheeva Note 00175F62 Telekinesis 0008ADA1 Ten Commands: Nine Divines 00024577 Terrifying Presence 00088889 The Amulet of Kings 00024578 The Argonian Account, Book 1 000243E2 The Argonian Account, Book 2 00024559 The Argonian Account, Book 3 00024407 The Argonian Account, Book 4 0002455A The Armorer's Challenge 000243D9 The Art of War Magic 000243FA The Black Arrow, v 1 000243CD The Black Arrow, v 2 00024531 The Black Arts On Trial 00024539 The Book of Daedra 00024563 The Brothers of Darkness 00024586 The Buying Game 00024532 The Doors of Oblivion 000243F2 The Dragon Break 000243D5 The Eastern Provinces 00024565 The Exodus 0002453E The Firmament 0002457B The Firsthold Revolt 00024537 The Five Tenets 00024596 The Gold Ribbon of Merit 00024410 The Horrors of Castle Xyr 000243F7 The Importance of Where 000243EE The Last King of the Ayleids 00058EEE The Legendary Sancre Tor 00073A62 The Legendary Scourge 00024583 The Locked Room 00024541 The Lunar Lorkhan 000243D8 The Lusty Argonian Maid 00078562 The Madness of Pelagius 0002457D The Mirror 000243E9 The Old Ways 0002458E The Path of Transcendence 0003647E The Pig Children 00024590 The Posting of the Hunt 00024585 The Ransom of Zarek 000243DE The Real Barenziah, v 1 00024570 The Real Barenziah, v 2 00024571 The Real Barenziah, v 3 00024572 The Real Barenziah, v 4 00024573 The Real Barenziah, v 5 00024574 The Rear Guard 0002440B The Red Book of Riddles 00024591 The Red Kitchen Reader 000243E0 The Refugees 0002440E The Seed 000243FF The Third Door 000243F3 The True Nature of Orcs 00024592 The Warp in the West 000243EC The Warrior's Charge 000243F6 The Waters of Oblivion 00024593 The Wild Elves 00024594 The Wolf Queen, v 1 00024542 The Wolf Queen, v 2 000243FD The Wolf Queen, v 3 00024406 The Wolf Queen, v 4 00024533 The Wolf Queen, v 5 0002454C The Wolf Queen, v 6 00024546 The Wolf Queen, v 7 0002454E The Wolf Queen, v 8 00024581 Thief 000243CA Thief of Virtue 0001F112 Tome of Unlife 00003AA3 Torchlight 000898EF Touch of Fear 0008888A Touch of Frenzy 000888E1 Touch of Rage 000888E2 Tragic Accident! Baenlin Dead! 000732B7 Traitor's Diary 00003968 Transfer Orders 000C4A29 Transfer Orders 000982F1 Trials of St. Alessia 00024579 Turn Undead 0008ADA3 Undelivered Letter 000C794B Vampire Nest in the City! 0006D6F3 Varieties of Daedra 0002457C Vernaccus and Bourlor 0002452F Vicente's Note to Ocheeva 000693D2 Voice of Dread 00088887 Voice of Rapture 00084AF0 Wanted Poster 000982EF Warrior 000243EB Water Breathing 0008ADA7 Waterfront Raid Fails! 0006D6F1 Waterfront Tax Records 000C4A2A Waterfront Tax Records 00034875 Way of the Exposed Palm 00073A6A Weakness to Disease 0008ADB0 Weakness to Fire 0008ADB1 Weakness to Frost 0008ADB2 Weakness to Magicka 0008ADB3 Weakness to Poison 0008ADB5 Weakness to Shock 0008ADB6 Weakness to Weapons 0008ADB4 Weathered Journal 000624D9 Winter's Grasp 000888ED Withering Bolt 0008729F Withering Touch 00088882 Withershins 0002453C Words and Philosophy 000243E3 Worn, Faded Note 0002C500